Missing You
by Hiyiko
Summary: PART 8 NOW UP!!! Usagi runs away. Will the scouts and Mamoru find her? This is my FIRST fic ever! Please don't flame!!! Please R and R!
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend. Stephanie(Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
Missing You-Part 1  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Yelled a very pissed Sailor Mars. "You could have killed her! But, NOOOOO, you had to go along with that attack!"  
"I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit her. It was an accident." Cried the upset Sailor Moon as she looked over at Sailor Venus, who was lying on the ground in pain.  
  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Venus as the Yoma tightened her grip around Venus's neck.  
"What are we going to do?" cried Sailor Jupiter, "If we use our attacks we'll hurt Venus!"  
"We have to save her," said Mars, "Mercury, try scan in on a spot where we can hit her without hurting Venus!"  
"I'm one step ahead of you Mars!" Shouted Sailor Mercury over Venus's screaming. When she gently taped on her blue earring a blue visor appeared before her eyes. She then took out her mini blue computer and started typing in some things. "Aim for her right leg, but carefully."  
"Alright!" Cried Mars and Jupiter.  
"MARS...FIRE...BIRD...SOUL!" Mars yelled as a bird made of fire shot from her fingers.  
"OAK...EVOLUTION!" yelled Jupiter as leaves came shooting out from every direction. Sailor Mars and Jupiter's attacks hit the Yoma on the right leg and it winced in pain.  
"Your not going to hurt me with those pathetic attacks!" It yelled.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled at the dazed Sailor Moon, "Stop daydreaming and help us!"   
"HUH!" Sailor Moon was startled, "oh, right!" She pulled out her Moon Rod and yelled, "MOON...GORGEOUS...MEDITATION!" She aimed for the Yoma's right leg but was off by a bit.  
"AHHHHHHH" Venus and the Yoma yelled.  
"MOON DUSTED" Sailor Moon said triumphantly, not noticing the girls surrounding Venus. She walked up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***   
  
  
"I'm really sure you're sorry!" yelled Sailor Mars sarcastically.   
"Please don't be mad." Sailor Moon cried as she de-transformed back to Usagi. "Please."  
"DON'T BE MAD?!" Yelled Mars, she too had de-transformed, "You expect her to not be mad, when you almost KILLED her!"  
"Bu...bu...but I'm really sorry," tears came to Usagi's eyes, "I didn't mean to hit her! She's one of my best friends!"  
"Well some 'best friend' you are!" Rei yelled, "Come on girls" Rei motioned to Jupiter and Mercury "We'll take her back to the shrine and try to think of something to tell her mother. I don't think she wants to hear her daughter is a Sailor Scout and was battling, then got 'accidentally' hit by Sailor Moon." Jupiter and Mercury de-transformed and smiled meekly at Usagi. Makoto gave a look of sympathy, as she picked up Minako who had de-transformed from the lack of energy.  
"But...wait," Usagi cried silently.  
  
  
  
  
***Hiwaka Shrine***  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have been so tough on her Rei-chan," Ami spoke softly.  
"Yeah," replied Makoto as she placed the unconscious Minako down.   
"NO!" Yelled Rei, "I think she got what she deserved!" The 3 girls sat silently for a few moments staring at Minako.  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ami breaking the silence. "I mean with one less scout. We may not even have Usagi-Chan, because of what was said."  
"Oh, she'll be better and happy tomorrow. She probably just went straight home and to bed. Then tomorrow morning she'll go visit Mamoru and he'll make her feel better." Said Rei.   
"Oh, I hope so," replied Makoto.  
"Well now that that's settled, why don't you two go call your parents and tell them your spending the night," Rei said cheerfully.  
"Umm...Rei-chan," Makoto said silently.  
"Oh, sorry Mako-Chan." Rei apologized, "I had forgotten."  
"It's alright," Makoto smiled, "I should go call Mina-chan's mom and tell her Minako is spending the night here."  
"OK," replied Rei.  
  
***USAGI'S HOUSE***  
Usagi ran into her house and straight to her bedroom. She jumped onto her bed and started to cry.  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Luna rubbed against Usagi, "did something happen between you and Mamoru?"  
"No," Usagi cried. She sat up and started to take off her locket, "Here," Usagi motioned the locket towards Luna, "I quit." She sat there and sobbed silently.  
"You can't quit! The others need you," said Luna. "What will happen if another Yoma attacks the city? They can't beet it with out you."  
"Yes they can!" Usagi cried, "All I'll do is injure another scout!"  
"What?" Asked Luna, "another one?"  
"Ask Rei, I'm sure she would love to tell you all about it!"  
"Please Usagi-chan don't quit. At least think about It over night. Please." Luna begged  
"Fine! Just let me go to sleep!"  
  
  
***MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT***  
  
"HUH!" Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. "Some thing isn't right"  
"Usagi-chan! We have to go," cried Luna.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm afraid it's another Yoma!" said Luna, "I think the other scouts are in danger! We must go help them!"  
"Right! MOON...CRISIS...POWER!" ribbons swarmed around Usagi as she transformed into Sailor Moon, "Let's go!"  
  
  
A short One I know! But there will be more! Soon! Yay!  



	2. Missing You-Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend...Stephanie(Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
Missing You-Part 2  
***RIVERWOOD PARK***  
  
"What are we going to do?" yelled Mars  
"We can't attack the Yoma." Jupiter yelled back, "If we hit her Mercury will end up just like Venus"  
"I wish Venus were well enough to help us battle," Mars wailed. All of a sudden she saw a shadow behind the Yoma. "Do you see that shadow Jupiter"  
"Yeah, it's Sailor Moon," she replied. She motioned to Sailor Moon telling her to attack the Yoma from the back. That way the Yoma would protect Mercury from the blow of her attack and get Moon Dusted herself. Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.  
"MOON...GORGEOUS...MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon yelled out. The Yoma turned around pulling Mercury with it. The Yoma's grip tightened around Mercury's neck as the burst of energy came towards them.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screamed as the attack hit her.  
Sailor Moon, not noticing that the attack had hit her friend cried out, "MOON DUSTED!"  
"You'd think she would have learned after hurting her first friend." Mars sneered.  
"This time I am not going to stick up for you!" yelled Jupiter, "and I highly doubt Mercury will."  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the ledge he was standing on. "Good going Sailor Moon!" Now we are short two scouts!"  
"Yeah! Mercury was the most useful scout, because of her computer." Yelled Mars  
"Could you please leave now?!" Jupiter yelled at Sailor Moon.  
"Yeah we're afraid you might try to hurt one of us!" Mars yelled.  
"Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen with pleading eyes. He turned his head and looked away, for he was afraid that if he looked her in the eyes he would give in.  
"Leave," Mars said with an icy tone in her voice. Sailor Moon turn and ran back to her house in tears.  
  
***USAGI'S BEDROOM***  
  
When Usagi got into her bedroom she took off her locket and threw it onto her bed. She then walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She took a box out of the drawer, and opened it. Inside were all of the past items Sailor Moon had used or needed. Her Moon Pen, her old Crescent Moon Wand, old lockets, things Luna had let her keep to remind her of all the good she did. Usagi put the locket she had taken off into the box. Then she took off her communicator from her wrist and added it to the box. Next Usagi took out a piece of paper and a pen from her school bag. She started to write.  
  
***NEXT DAY***  
  
Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minakos' communicators all went off. Ami was at Makoto's house and Minako at Reis'.   
"Scouts! Get here fast!" Rei and Makoto both saw Luna's face on their communicators.  
"What about Mina-Chan and Ami-Chan. Their feeling at little better but I don't think their up to making a mad dash to Usagi's house," said Makoto.  
"Someone phone Mamoru and tell him to come," said Luna, "Ask him to pick you guys up on his way over. Please! Hurry!"  
"Alright!" Makoto and Rei said at the exact same time.  
"I'll call Mamoru and tell him," said Rei.  
"Alright." Makoto said.  
  
Rei went and picked up the phone and dialled Mamoru's number. "Hello," Mamoru answered.  
"Hey Mamoru-chan," Rei had said.  
"Rei-chan?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "We need to meet at Usagi-chan's house now! Luna said it was important. Could you pick Mako-chan and Ami-chan up at Mako's house then pick up me and Mina-chan at my shrine?"  
"Sure," replied Mamoru.  
"Be fast" Rei said, "Luna said it was important!"  
"Sure thing," with that Mamoru hung up the phone and went out to his car.  
  
  
***MAKOTO'S HOUSE***  
  
All of a sudden the soft melody of the "Moonlight Densitu" started to play "Mako here," Makoto said into her communicator.  
"Mako-chan, I just got off the phone with Mamoru-chan. He'll be at your house soon to pick up you an Ami-chan. Be ready," it was Rei.  
"Alright," Makoto replied.   
  
***USAGI'S BEDROOM***  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone was in Usagi's bedroom waiting to find out what was so important. Luna slipped into the room through the slightly opened door and said, "Thank you for coming on such short notice everyone."  
"Where is Usagi?" asked Rei not saying "Chan" after Usagi's name to show that she no longer considered her a friend.  
"That's what the meeting is about," replied Luna. "Usa...Usag...I CAN'T FIND USAGI! ALL I FOUND WAS THIS NOTE AND BOX." She cried. "I did not try to read the note yet or open the box. I wanted to wait for all of you to be here. Mako-chan would you please read it?"  
"Sure Luna-chan," Mako replied. "Alright it says..."  
  
Now this on is REALLY short! Sorry! There will be more! YAY! Keep Reading!  



	3. Missing You-Part 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend...Stephanie(Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph  
  
Missing You-Part 3  
Dear, Scouts, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru.  
  
It is me, Usagi, Usako, Usagi-chan (which ever you prefer (I now prefer it to be Usagi since none of you consider me as a friend or lover any more) I am writing this note to say good-bye. I feel that you guys no longer need or want me around (especially after what you all said). So to make you all happy I have left. Far. Far from any of you so you shall live in happiness without worrying about who I will hurt next. Inside the box I have placed all of my items I no longer need or want. They are for you to keep or get rid of. Why would I have use for such items since I am not a senshi anymore. If you plan on keeping the items (Ha! Like you would want to) I wish for certain items to go to certain people. Here are my last words to each one of you and which item I would like for you to keep.  
  
Luna  
  
My special kitty. It feels like it was almost yesterday that I became Sailor Moon and you gave me my very first locket. I am really sorry to leave you like this, but I must for the other scouts do not want me around. I thought of bringing you with me but I thought it would bring back to many memories. The Items I wish for you to have mean the most to me as you do. They are:  
-My very first locket. The one from the day we met. I really think you deserve it because you have been a wonderful teacher to me and because it is the first locket you presented me with.  
-I would also like for you to have my cresent Moon Wand because it was my first wand I got again from you.  
  
Please Luna take care of all of the scouts. I will miss you always.  
  
Minako and Artemas  
  
Minako, you have always been a great friend to me. When I had shot my attack I had not ment for it to hit you. I am deeply sorry. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. The items I wish for you to keep are:  
-All of my lockets (except for the first one) I used to transform with because, you are one of my best friends and I think you deserve them. Also because you were the very first senshi, before I. Me giving you these lockets means that I wish for you to become leader of the Senshi. Since I was the Leader and I owned the lockets, I think the new leader should own them.  
-I would also like for you to have my old Luna Pen because, I know you used to have one but had to give it up when you joined us other Senshi (Artimas told me all about your past when you were Sailor V).   
  
I will miss you always Minako. Good-bye and sorry. Artimas I'm sorry I don't have much to say to you but, that I will miss you a lot. Good-bye.  
  
  
  
Ami  
  
I want to start off by saying I am deeply sorry to you also. That was another accident. It would have never happened if the Yoma didn't turn around. So please forgive me. There is really only one item for me to give you that I used as Sailor Moon. It is:  
-My Communicator. I know it does not seem like much but it is to me because it had helped me contact you when I needed you the most. I hope it reminds you of all the great conversations we had together.  
-The other item I want to give you has nothing to do with me being Sailor Moon. It is my notebook. No one has see, read, or even heard of this notebook (not even Luna). It is a notebook with all of my extra credit assignments (I have never told anyone about those either). I want you to have this so you can see how much you knowledge and our study sessions have helped me progress. You will see how much I have improved.  
  
I will miss you always. Good-bye forever and sorry for hurting you so.  
  
Makoto  
  
The toughest one of all, Makoto. Another friend I will always miss. It's not like it's your fault I'm leaving. It surly wasn't you that said "This time I am not going to stick up for you!" and "Could you please leave now?!". OH! Wait a second! That was you! My mistake. Anyways since you were always a great friend before that I would like you to have this:  
-I know this item has nothing to do with me being Sailor Moon but I would like for you to have my old school uniform. Why? Well because one I won't need it anymore because I will be going to a different school and because the Juuban Junior High School doesn't have a uniform for you so I thought you would like mine so you can have your own (even though it may not fit).  
-I would also like to give you a cook book. I know it doesn't sound like much but it is. It has a lot of very good recipes in it. I wrote them all by myself. I am now a decent cook because of what you taught me.  
Good-bye Makoto. Please don't worry about me (I know self-defence thanks to you).   
  
Rei  
  
Rei. The Senshi of Fire. The one that acted as she hated me the most. I know you truly didn't hate me. Just as I didn't hate you. Up until yesterday. I remember what you said perfectly. You said "we're afraid you might try to hurt one of us! Leave" Yup I'm pretty sure that was you. Well me being the nice person that I am decided you should get something also.  
-Since I always read (sometimes took home) your Manga I thought you should have mine. Please enjoy them as much as I did.  
-Something I really want you to have is my Moon Sceptor I used to defeat the Black Moon Kingdom with because, it is my favorite of all of my wands. Since you are like a sister to me I really want you to have it.  
  
Good-bye Rei. I will miss you a lot because you are like a sister to me. I hope you miss me too.   
  
Mamoru  
  
There is a note in a box in my closet with your name on it. The box in my closet also has some items for you. Please get them and read the note to yourself.   
  
Good-bye everyone and Thank you for always being there for me. I will miss you guys always. I love you all (I think (After what you did to me I'm not too sure anymore). Good-bye…..Forever.  
  
Usagi  
  
Mamoru walked over to Usagi's closet with tears in his eyes. He opened the closet door and saw the box. He lifted it up and brought it over to the other girls. He opened up the box and lifted up the letter. "If you want we can leave the room for a bit so you can be alone and read the letter for a few minutes," Rei said calmly.  
"Thank you Rei-Chan" Mamoru said softly as the girls left the room. He opened up the envelope that contained the letter from his dear Usako, ever so carefully. He looked at the paper with Usagi's beautiful handwriting on it and then started to read.  
  
Dear, Mamoru  
  
How I loved you so. How could you do that to me? Reject me so harshly. I had thought you had always loved me and that we were meant to be together, but I guess not. I love you so much and I just wish you felt the same way. But, hey who can blame you for not loving me. Why would you love some ditzy and clutzy girl like me. Someone that hurts her true friends. I hope you find someone that you can truly love like I loved you. Someone who is not a total loser like me. I wish you all the luck in life and I hope you do the same for me. In this box contains two items:  
-The star locket you gave me a while back. I figured since you don't love me anymore that you would want it back. I hope the soft melody will remind me of you.  
-The other item is the Legendary Heart Spiral Wand. If you can remember it is the one that was created because of our love for one another.   
  
I love you a lot, but I must say good-bye now.   
Love always, Usako  
Mamoru dropped the letter by his feet and started to cry all over again. Rei and the others walked into the room and over to Mamoru. "It's alright Mamoru-Chan. We'll find her, no matter how long it takes," Said Mako.  
"Really, we will," Rei chimed in. "Right now though we really should get Ami-Chan and Mina-Chan back to our places. They still need more rest."  
"No it's ok." Said Minako.  
"We really want to start looking for Usagi-Chan." Ami tried to say energetically. All of a sudden they both got a dizy feeling and fell down onto Usagi's bed.  
"Mamoru-Chan," said Mako, "Will you help us get theses two to the shrine.  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
Short one again! They will probaly all be like that! Sorry! Well keep on reading!  



	4. Missing You-Part 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend...Stephanie(Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
Missing You-Part 4  
***SIX YEARS LATER***  
  
"BUNNY!!" Usagi heard a shrill voice yell, "Wait up for me! I have to tell you something really important!" Usagi turned around and saw her friend Chance running towards the black haired Raven. It had been six years since Usagi had run away to America. She now went by the name Bunny as Usagi seemed to be a little different for the Americans. She had cute her long odango styled hair up to her behind, and Dyed it black to remind her of her Raven haired friend Hino, Rei. To remind her of Aino, Minako she wore a beautiful red bow in her hair that resembled Minako's bow. The bit of Kino, Makato that she had was that she was a great cook and now was very skilled in Self-defence. Her brains had come from her blue-haired friend Mizuno, Ami. She had learn't how to race and now enjoyed it very much as did the tom-boyish Ten'oh, Haruka. Kaioh, Michiru would be very happy for her when she saw how well she played the violin (she was starting to get better at the lemon bouncing thing). She would also be very proud of the beautiful paintings Usagi had made and sold. To remember the tall and Mysterious Meioh, Setsuna, Usagi wears a very small and delicate key around her neck (much like Chibi Usa's). Tomoe, Hotaru just before she left had got her collecting lamps. Whenever you walk into Usagi's room you would see an assortment of lamps, old and new. Around her wrist she wore a delicate charm bracelet. It had contained 11 charms on it, 8 of which were 14 karat gold and shaped as each of the planetary symbols, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Two other charms were of cresent moons. One was pink and the other a yellowish, gold color. Each of the Moon's had a diamond in the middles. The very last charm was a very delicate red rose. It was Usagi's favorite charm of all. She wore this charm bracelet all the time to remind her of the scouts and her past.  
"Hurry up Chance!" yelled Bunny (Usagi) "You don't want to be late! If you want I can give you a ride to school."  
"That would be great," Chance replied, "Thanks"   
"Get in," Bunny motioned to the sleek black convertible.  
"I really love your car," Chance complimented Bunny, "How could you afford something like this?"  
"I have sold a lot of my paintings in the past while," Bunny told her friend as she started the car and drove to the College, "So what was it that you have to tell me?"  
"Oh yeah! I found out that a certain guy named Mike has a little crush on you!" Chance said in a sing song voice.  
"Oh really," Bunny blushed., "how did you find out about this?"  
"He told me!"  
"Oh."  
"And he said he might ask you out! If he does what will you say?"  
"I don't know, I really only like him as a friend."  
"You still love that guy you went out with before you got here. Don't you?"  
"NO!" Bunny cried, tears coming to her eyes, "I hate him!"  
"I'm really sorry," Chance tried to comfort her.  
"It's ok," Bunny said pulling into a parking space, "really it is."  
"Alright," Chance got out of the car, "if you need me for anything, call me. Ok?"  
"Sure," Bunny smiled, "thanks."   
  
Bunny walked into the building when she heard a male voice call out her name.  
"Bunny!" Bunny turned around and saw Mike smiling at her.  
"Hi Mike," Bunny greeted him.  
"Hi," he said, "Umm, Bunny, I was...I...I was wondering."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"IwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithmeFridaynight." Mike said in a rush.  
"Sure I'd love to go out with you Friday, what time"  
"You would, I mean how about 7:30? I'll pick you up. Then we could go for diner then see a movie."  
"That sounds great," Bunny said smiling, "See you then."  
"Yes, see you then" Mike replied.  
  
***MIKE'S HOUSE THAT EVENING***  
  
"Wow! I can't believe she said yes," Mike said to himself, "I think I will write a letter to Mamoru-chan telling him I have found the one I love!" Mike took out a piece of paper and started to write. He then wrote down Mamoru's address on an envelope and stuck a stamp on it. Since he wanted his dear friend Mamoru to get the letter as soon as possible he ran to the mailbox and stuck the letter in.  
  
***FRIDAY NIGHT-BUNNY'S APARTMENT***  
  
"Thanks for coming Chance," Bunny said, "I am so nervous."  
"Hey, don't be," Chance said.  
"What if I say something stupid, or trip and fall flat on my face?"  
"It would not be you if you did that. It's not like you at all to do something like that." Bunny giggled at that, "What?" Chance asked.  
"It's just that, before I met you that was stuff I did everyday. 3 or 4 times a day," Chance then laughed at that.  
DING DONG  
"It's Mike!" Usagi cried. "I hope I don't do anything dumb!"  
"Don't worry you won't," Chance said as she opened the door, "Hi Mike."  
"Hey Chance, is Bunny here?" Mike said.  
"I'll be there in a minite," Bunny yelled.  
"Yesh, girls, do you guys always take long to get ready?" Mike laughed.  
"Well, we do want to look good for the guys," Chance replied.  
"Wow!" Mike said as Bunny came to the door.  
"Like it?" Bunny said spinning around in a circle. She was wearing a short cut black skirt, a white ribbon instead of her red one in her hair, and a navy shirt that buttons up and cuffed at the sleeves.  
"Yeah," Mike replied, "are you ready to go?"  
"Yup, let's go," Bunny said as she headed for the door, "Bye Chance."   
"Bye! Have fun," Chance cried. "See you later!"  
  
  
***MIKOBU RESTAURENT***  
  
"Hmmm, what should I have," Bunny said as she looked at the menu.  
"You can read that?" asked Mike, "It's all in Japanese."  
"Yeah, I used to live in Japan." Bunny replied, "Before I moved here."  
"I should have guessed," Mike told her, "since your last name is Japanese."  
"How did you know that?" Bunny asked.  
"I used to live in Japan," Mike replied, "My family moved here when I was in grade 7."  
"Oh," Bunny said, "It must have been hard to leave all of your friends."  
"Well wasn't it hard for you?" Mike asked, "You left your friends, right?"   
"Yeah," Bunny said. "But it wasn't very hard."  
"Why not?" Mike asked.  
"May I take your order," a waiter had asked them saving bunny from telling Mike the truth.  
"Sure," Bunny said as she then started to say everything she wanted.  
"Wow," gasped Mike, "are you sure you can eat all of that?"  
"SURE!" Bunny cried.  
"I'll just have some Nihon Soba (Japanese buckwheat noodles) with o-cha (green tea)." Mike said when he ordered his food.  
"Oh! Yum!" Bunny cried, "I'll have some of that too!"  
  
  
***BACK IN JAPAN-MAMORU'S APARTMENT***  
  
"I wish we could find Usagi," said Rei.  
"I really do miss her," Ami sighed.  
"If it wasn't for us she wouldn't have left," Minako complained.  
"It's a good thing that no Yomas have attacked ever since she left," cheered Luna.  
"That's right," Artimas said joining in.  
"How could you guys just think about that!" cried Makoto, "Here you guys are all happy and giddy while we worry about our princess!"  
"Sorry," Luna and Artimas said in unison.  
"Please, don't get mad at them," Hotaru said quietly while the Outers watched on.  
"She'll come back," Michiru tried to calm the group as she always did since Usagi disappeared.  
"We will get our princess back!" Haruka said eagerly.   
"Hey everyone!" Mamoru shouted from his kitchen, "Come see what I got in the mail!"  
"A letter from Usagi!?" Everyone said a bit to hopefully.  
"No," Mamoru said as his heart sank. It hurt him to just think about her. His beautiful blonde haired princess, "It's not that. It's a letter from my friend in America."  
"I didn't know you people in America Mamoru-chan," Ami said.  
"I have a friend named Mike that lives there," Mamoru explained, "We were the best of friends and still are. We had known each other for a long time. He was in the orphanage too. Until he got adopted when we were in grade 7. The people that adopted him lived in America so he moved out there. Ever sinc,e we have written letters back and forth."  
"Well, read it," Minako nugged him.  
"Oh right!" Mamoru began to read out loud. "It says..."   
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! I bet you want to know what it says?!?!?! Guess u gatta wait...Until I write more!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I'm in a HYPER Mood! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  



	5. Missing You-Part 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend…Stephanie (Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
  
Missing You-Part 5  
"Mamoru-chan,  
  
"Hi it's me. The one and only Mike! How are you? I am fine. I have something important to tell you. I have met the girl of my dreams! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She has long black hair that goes down to her behind and wears it up in a red bow." At this time everyone looked at Rei and Minako. Mamoru read on.  
"She is a great cook and is wonderful in self-defence. She is also one of the brightest girls I know," The scouts had all looked at Makoto and Ami. Mamoru continued.  
"She loves to race and knows how to play the violin (She can even bounce a lemon on a violin while she plays)! She has the most beautiful lamp collection and wears the smallest and most delicate key I have ever seen around her neck." Everyone looked at the outers shocked faces.  
"Another thing she wears is a little charm bracelet. 8 of the charms are of the planetary symbols, 2 are little crescent moons with diamonds in the middle. One is pink and one is gold. And the last charm is of a delicate red rose. She told me it is her favourite charm of all. She also said that the charm bracelet reminded her of her old friends back in Japan."  
"Usako!" "Usagi-chan!" "Princess!" Everyone gasped.  
"It has to be her!" cried Luna.  
"Or some weird new enemy," said Rei, "that has bits of all of us combined."  
"Is there anymore writing?" asked Michiru.  
"Yes there's more," answered Mamoru. "It continues…"  
  
"Doesn't she sound wonderful? Her name is Bunny Tsukino. It means Bunny of the Moon. Well enough about me what about you? How is your girlfriend? Why don't you come and visit me? Bring your friends and your girlfriend. You can all stay at my house (it is huge). Please come. I would really like to see you.  
Signing out, Mike  
  
"It is her!" cried Ami.  
"I can't believe we have finally found her!" Minako cheered.  
"We must go to America now…"Haruka started.  
"And bring her back to Japan," Setsuna finished.   
"Instead of writing him a letter and waiting for it to get there I'm going to phone him," Mamoru told the group. He then got up and walked over to the phone. The scouts had all watched him very carefully as he dialled Mike's phone number. Mamoru listened to the ringing on the phone. Someone then answered.  
"Hello," said a women's voice.  
"Umm… Hi… Is Mike there?" Mamoru said in English. Minako being the only one of the senshi knowing English listened carefully.  
"One moment," The voice on the phone said. "Mike…telephone!" Mamoru heard the other person call out faintly.  
"Hello," Mike said.  
"Konbawa, Mike-chan" Mamoru said in Japanese.  
"Mamoru-Chan!" An excited Mike cried.  
"I got your letter," Mamoru said in English again quietly.  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked, "You seem upset."  
"Hai, I am upset."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"About the letter, do you really think I can come?" Mamoru asked changing the subject.  
"Hai, Hai," Mike replied, "and you can bring 4 friends. My parent's will pay for it all."  
"Where will we stay?"  
"At my house of course! Make sure you bring your girlfriend! I really want to meet her. The way you talk about her, I'm sure her and Bunny will get along fine!"  
"When shall we leave?" Mamoru asked, "To come to America I mean."  
"I know it's such short notice," Mike replied, "But why don't you leave tomorrow? My parent's can book 5 seats on a plane tonight."  
"Alright. Tomorrow it is," Mamoru said. Mamoru and Mike made plans over the phone for the next 5 minutes then said their good-byes and hung-up.  
"So…What's happening?" Rei asked, "Are we going?"  
"Mamoru can bring four people! And they get to stay at Mike's house!" Minako cried.  
"I see somebody was listening," Mamoru laughed. "Yes I can bring four other people, I would like it if you inners came with me. Gomen, Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san. It's just that Usagi is closer to them than you guys."  
"It's quite alright," Setsuna said, "Anyways we will need some scouts to stay back encase anything happens."  
"Arigato," Mamoru replied.  
  
There you have it! The letter everyone was waiting for! Did you guyz like it? Or hate it? Keep on reading! There's more to come!  



	6. Missing You-Part 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend…Stephanie (Kyohaku). For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph  
  
  
Missing You-Part 6  
***BACK IN AMERICA***  
  
"Bunny," Mike said, "What are you doing this weekend?"  
"Nothing," Bunny replied, "Why?"  
"Well, I have a friend coming to visit from Japan, and I was wondering if you would like to come over for the weekend, to meet him and his friends. He is also bringing his girlfriend." Mike said.  
"Well… Can Chance come too?" Bunny asked," Since I will only know you and you will probably want to spend time with him. Can she come so I have someone I know there?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you Mike."  
"You're welcome."  
  
***ON THE AIRPLANE TO AMERICA***  
  
"I can't believe we are going to America!" Minako shouted joyfully.   
"I hope it doesn't inter-fear with my studies," Ami said.  
"Ami-chan," Makoto groaned, "I'm going to check out all the kinds of food they have when we get there!"  
"Oh YUM! Food!" Minako cried, "speaking of food I'm hungry!"  
"Yeah! When are we going to get food around here!?" Rei shouted.  
"Please be quiet!" Mamoru cried. "I am getting a headache!"  
  
  
***AIRPORT IN AMERICA***  
"Mamoru!" Mike yelled as he ran towards Mamoru and the girls, "wow, you're popular with the girls!"  
"Girls, I'd like you to meet Mike-chan, my best friend," Mamoru started to introduce everyone, "Mike this is…"  
"Hey! You must be Mamoru-chan's girlfriend, since you are the only blonde here, and Mamoru-chan did say his girlfriend was a blonde," Mike said looking at Minako, "I'm Mike nice to meet you. Wow Mamoru-chan has good taste in girls." Minako's face turned a bright red.  
"Ummm… actually Mike-chan that is not my girlfriend," Mamoru blushed slightly, "that's one of her best friends."  
"Well than where is she?" Mike asked.  
"Well… she didn't really come with us…she kind of wasn't home…"Mamoru told him  
"Ohhh. So Mamoru-chan…" Mike said," Who are these ladies?"  
"Ahem…" Mamoru cleared his throat and began the introduction. "This is Mizuno, Ami. Or Ami-chan as we call her."  
"Nice to meet you," Ami said as she curtsised.  
"She is the brains of the group. Smartest person I know. Top of her class." Ami blushed as Mamoru said this. "The dark haired raven here is another friend, Hino, Rei. Also known as Rei-chan orPyro."  
"HEY!" yelled Rei trying to attack Mamoru.  
"Ahem, Rei-chan," Makoto grabbed Rei and motioned towardsMike.  
"Oh, sorry, nice to meet you Mike," Rei smiled and blushed.  
"Rei would be the short-tempered one of the group. And also a Shinto Princess." Reio glared at Mamoru when he mentioned short-tempered. "The tall one that saved my life from the jaws of Rei-chan is Kino, Makoto. Or Mako-chan. She would be the fighter of the group. She teaches the rest of the girls self-defense. Yesh, I should learn from her incase Rei-chan tries to attack me again."  
"Nice to meet you," Makoto said shaking Mike's hand, "I can also cook up a storm."  
"Yum, food!" Minako said off in her own little world.  
"And the one talking to herself would be Aino, Minako. Or Mina-chan," Mamoru told Mike.  
"HUH! What? Did someone say my name?" Mianko asked dumbfoundley. Everyone started to laugh.  
"Minako can get to be a little ditzy at times and can sometimes be a clutz. When your sick make sure she's not around. She's a lot like my girlfriend" Mamoru sighed.  
"Thanks a lot Mamoru! I am not really THAT ditzy or clutzy. Well anyways nice to meet you Mike-chan," Minako flashed him her famous V sign.  
"Well it's nice to meet all of you and too see you again Mamoru-chan," Mike said cheerfully. "Let's go now, you can all stay at my house, I had the maid prepare a room for each of you. And when we get there you can meet my girl-friend and her friend. They're staying over also."  
"Ummmm…" Minako started, "I have a question."  
"Yes," Mike asked.  
"Well, can we eat when we get to your house?" Everyone started to laugh at Minako's question.  
  
  
***MIKE'S HOUSE***  
  
"I'm nervous Chance," Bunny said to her friend.  
"Why?" Chance asked, "what is there to be nervous about? It's just Mike's friend."  
"I don't know," Bunny replied," I just have a strange feeling in my heart."  
"Bunny," Chance said, "You have been watching way too many movies!"  
"I guess your right Chance," Bunny tried to laugh.  
  
  
***TEN MINUTES LATER***  
  
"Bunny! Chance!" Mike called out to the girls, "We're home!"  
"So, Mike-chan," Mamoru asked, "Where are your parents? I haven't seen them for a while"  
"Oh," Mike said, "didn't I tell you? They're gone away on a business trip. They won't be back for two weeks."  
"Hat kind of business trip is it?" Ami asked.  
"Something to do with a band. They have some kind of connections," Mike replied.  
"I've always wanted to become an idol!" Minako said with stars in her eyes. The girls started to laugh at that comment.  
"Hmmm…" Mike started, "I wonder where Bunny and Chance are? Bunny! Chance! Where are you?"  
"Coming Mike!" Bunny's sweet and soft voice called out.  
"Usako!" Mamoru blurted out.  
"No, Mamoru-chan. Her name is Bunny," Minako tried to explain.  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei cried.  
"I just told Mamoru-chan, Rei-chan. It's not Usagi, her name is Bunny!" Minako tried again  
"Usa-chan!" Makoto and Ami said at the same time.  
"No! BUN-NY! Say it with me Bun-ny! Bun-ny! B-U-N-N-Y! Bunny!" Exclaimed the exasperated Minako.  
"Are you guys ok? Mike asked he then turned towards Minako, "are they always like this?"  
"Bunny! Bun-ny! B-U-N-N-Y! Bunny! Bun-ny, Come on say it! Bunny!" Minako was still explaining. Mike laughed at the girl trying to explain his girlfriends name to the group.  
"Let's go sit in the living room and wait for those girls to get down here," Mike suggested.  
  
***UPSTAIRS IN BUNNY AND CHANCE'S ROOM***  
  
"HUH!" Bunny cried out.  
"what is it Bunny?" Chance asked.  
"I thought I heard someone say Usagi, Usako…" Bunny trailed off.  
"Uhn huh," Chance looked at her strangely, "and your point is?"  
"Oh," Bunny tried to cover up her mistake, "Never Mind,"   
"Alright," Chance said, "Now that you're ready let's go downstairs."  
"Sure," Bunny said. ~Oh I'm so nervous, what if something bad happens? I have a funny feeling about this~ she thought to herself.  
"Hmmmm…" Chance said, "I wonder if Mike's friend is good looking? I hope he likes me if he is!"  
"Sure he will," Bunny giggled, "C'mon what kind of guy would not like you in that outfit?!" Chance then giggled.  
"You like it?" Chance twirled around in a circle. She was wearing a long black dress that went up to her toes with 2 inch wide straps. She had just worn her short blonde hair down like she always had. "He'll probably like you in that outfit." Bunny had been wearing a tube top with a black lining on top. Over the tube top she had a white sheer jacket with baggy sleeves that went up to her elbows. She also had a long black skirt that went down to her toes. To top it all off she wore her charm bracelet and key necklace and wore her long black hair in the red bow.   
"Well I guess that's too bad for him because I already like Mike," Bunny sighed.  
"What is it?" Chance asked.  
"oh…nothing,"Bunny sighed once more remembering Mamo-chan and the scouts.  
"Well than," Chance suggested, "Let's go downstairs."  
"Sure," Bunny said, as she started to go down the stairs. As Bunny got to the doorway of the living room she turned and looked at Chance. "ready to go in?"  
"As ready as you are," Chance replied. Bunny turned around and started to walk into the living room.  
"Hi Every…" She stopped in the middle of her greeting…  
  
  
Hope you liked that bit Minna! Gomen for the long wait! I will not be able to write for a while because STEPH (KYOHAKU) COMES HOME FROM JAPAN TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! gomen about that outburst! LOL! Since she comes home today I am porpbably going to spend a lot of time with her (she was gone for two whole weeks!) Search for the author Kyohaku and read her story True Moon Princesses! R and R it! It is really good! Flicitations (I finally get to use the word right this time! I just luv that word. Don't ask! It's an inside thing, and no i am NOT french!) Kyo one getting it up on Fan Fic! Well GTG Now! I'm leaving to go pick up Kyo from the airport soon! SHe doesn't know i'm coming! She just thinks her mom is coming to pick her up! Well SUPRISE to you Kyo! GTG Now, Bye and enjoy! :) Love Always, The Ever So Annoying Hiyiko! 


	7. Missing You-Part 7

Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend…Stephanie (Kyohaku). Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
  
  
Re-cap of part 6- Chance and Usagi (Bunny) are upstairs getting ready to meet Mike's friends.   
"Well than," Chance suggested, "Let's go downstairs."  
"Sure," Bunny said, as she started to go down the stairs. As Bunny got to the doorway of the living room she turned and looked at Chance. "ready to go in?"  
"As ready as you are," Chance replied. Bunny turned around and started to walk into the living room.  
"Hi Every…" She stopped in the middle of her greeting…  
  
  
  
  
Missing You-Part 7  
  
"Mamo-chan," Bunny whispered  
"Usako" Mamoru gasped.  
"Usagi-chan," Rei, Ami and Makoto cried.  
"NO! That's BUNNY! Usagi-chan ran away to…" Minako stopped in mid sentence. Bunny turned around and ran out the front door to her car.  
"Bunny! Wait where are you going?!" Chance yelled running after her.  
"America," Minako finished her sentence, "Usagi-chan!" Minako got up an ran out the door. Mamoru and the other girls just sat there in shock.  
~Strange~ Mike thought to himself.  
  
***OUTSIDE***  
  
"Bunny!" Chance yelled, "Wait up!"  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled. Bunny yanked her car door open, as she heard the girls call out both her names.  
"NO!" She yelled back at them. "I'm leaving!"  
"Bunny, Please let me come with you." Chance suggested.  
"Her names not Bunny, it's Usagi, U-S-A-G-I!" Minako cried.  
"C'mon Bunny," Chance tried to calm her down, "Get on the other side. I'll drive you home,"  
"USAGI! Say it! U-SA-GI!" Minako yelled as Chance started to pull out of the drive-way. "Hey! No! Stop! You can't leave! Usagi-chan!" Minako started to go after the car.  
"Stop the car," Bunny said softly. Chance slowly stopped the car.  
"Usagi-chan! Why? Why did you leave us," Minako asked as Bunny pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.  
"Minako, please I beg of you, don't tell the others it's me. Keep this to yourself," Bunny than handed the piece of paper to Minako, "Here is my address, please come by tomorrow, don't bring the others. Please. Keep this a secret."  
"I will," tears slowly trickled down Minako face. "I promise you I will." Chance then started to drive out of the drive-way.  
  
***BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE***  
  
"I'm back!" cried Minako trying to sound as cheery as she could, "When I ran outside to stop Usagi and Chance, I realized that, that wasn't Bunny…er…Usagi-chan after all," Minako started to laugh. "Well it's getting late, I better go to bed now, busy day tomorrow," Minako started to go upstairs, "Bye!"  
"She's hiding something," Ami told the group.  
"Why would you think that?" Makoto dried her tears.  
"Because it's only 2:00 p.m." Ami sighed.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Chance, as she and Bunny drove down the street.  
"Just a friend," Bunny sighed. Chance stopped the car. As Bunny clambered out of the car she bumped into someone, "Gomen nasai!' Bunny said quickly not noticing she used Japanese a language that had brought many good and bad memories.  
"It's all right," she heard a male voice say. As she looked up to see if she knew the person her heart jumped. "Rei-chan? What are you doing here all the way in America?! And why are you wearing a red bow in your hair? Doesn't Minako-chan usually use that hair style? And also for some strange reason your voice seems awfully different!" The Male went on and on.  
"Motoki-chan," Bunny started, "I'm not Hino, Rei."  
"If you're not Rei-chan, then how do you know my name?!" Motoki started to look worried. "Who are you?"  
"An old friend," and with that Bunny turned away and walked into the doors of her apartment building.  
  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
  
'Ding Dong,' Minako sighed as she raised a finger to ring the bell to Usagi's apartment, ~Why,~ she thought she then started to stare at the plain, blue carpet, ~Why would she leave us? What did we…~  
Minako's thoughts had came to a stop as she heard the door open, she looked up to Usagi's smiling face, "Good Morning!" Usagi cried out trying to seem happy.   
Minako noticed that something was wrong, she had known Usagi for too long. Usagi couldn't hide it from her. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked her softly.  
"Nothing!" Usagi cried trying to sound happy.  
"Tell me the truth," Minako tried to reason with her, "I have known you for too long, I can tell when you're lying."  
"Alright, come inside and I will tell you." Usagi then turned her back and walked into the apartment, Minako than slowly followed.  
"What is it Usa-chan?" Minako asked.  
"I saw him yesterday," Usagi told her.  
"Who?" Minako asked her with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Motoki-chan," Usagi started, "he looked really frazzled and…well…well…different."  
"He has been really worried about you, ever since you left, a lot has happened to him," Minako told Usagi, "The Arcade, Reika-chan, his life…everything."  
"What do you mean…everything?" Usagi asked with concern.  
"His job at the Arcade is no more, as is his relationship with Reika-chan," Minako sighed.  
"What happened?!" Usagi cried.  
"Ever since you left, he started to slack off, not serving customers, opening up late, and sometimes not even showing up to work. He told me that he missed you dearly and that he couldn't come to work knowing that he wouldn't see your smiling face everyday." Minako explained.  
"And Reika?" Usagi asked.  
"She broke up with him because of his state. He was always upset and started to get lazy, he would fall asleep on their dates and sometimes not show up. She thought he just may have needed some time to himself," Minako once again sighed. "But why would he be in America? Did he say anything to you."  
Usagi replayed the conversation over in her head, "He thought I was Rei, I told him I wasn't and that I was an old friend of his. I then continued to walk into my apartment building."  
"I wish I knew why he is here," Minako said quietly.   
The girls sat in silence, until Usagi spoke up, "Would you l\like something to drink Minako?"  
"Just water please," Minako replied  
"Alright," Usagi slowly got up and went to the kitchen to get Minako a glass of water.  
As she came back into the room with the water in hand Minako asked her, "Why?"  
"Why what?" Usagi questioned her.  
"Why did you leave us?" Minako asked with a hurt look in her eyes.  
Usagi silently replayed her memories of the year she left, "You guys…you guys…you guys wanted me to go away!" and with that Usagi ran out of her apartment in tears.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going," Usagi heard a male voice say as she ran into him.  
"Oh, Gomen." Usagi blushed madly.  
"It's alright," he said as Usagi looked up she noticed the male was Motoki.  
"Why? Why are you here?" Usagi looked him in the eyes.  
"Who are you? And why are you crying?" Motoki asked her as he wiped away her tears.  
"Usagi-chan! Please come back inside," Motoki looked at Usagi's door and noticed Minako standing in the doorway. Motoki-chan!"  
"Minako-chan, what are you doing here? In America!" Motoki had a puzzled look on his face, he then looked at Usagi, "Usa-chan! Is it really you?"  
"Yeah," Usagi then started to blush some more.  
"I've missed you! Why did you leave without telling anyone? I thought I had lost you forever. You…you…you're like a little sister to me! And when I thought that I had lost that little sister, I was so upset." Motoki now started to get tears in his eyes.  
"Motoki-chan, it's ok. I'm here now." Usagi tried to calm him down.  
"Hurry! C'mon! I want to see it!" Usagi, Motoki and Minako heard a child's voice cry out.  
"We're coming Hota-chan, be patient," the group heard a familiar voice say. "Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, why didn't you tell us you had an apartment in America?"  
"It's not a big deal. We just bought it for when I have to come to America to play for a concert." They heard a soft feminine voice say.  
"But hey, it's a good thing we have it," another voice joined the group.  
"Yes, it is, because now we can help the others find Usagi-chan," The soft voiced flowed once more.  
"Michiru! That's her voice, I know it!" Usagi cried.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Minako cried as she felt a child bump into her. She turned around to see who it was, "Hotaru-chan! But, what are you doing here?"  
"You heard them, we all did. They're here to find Usagi-chan." Motoki told Minako.  
"Hai, we are." Hotaru said calmly. Usagi slowly moved so she was hiding behind Minako-chan, "Do you know where she is?"  
"Hota-chan! Who are you talking to?" Everyone heard a woman say.  
"Setsuna-san!" cried Minako.  
Setsuna rounded the corner to see the small group of people, "Mianko-chan! What are you doing here?"  
Michiru and Haruka then also rounded the corner hand in hand, and then looked at the group with questioning looks. "I sense something!" Michiru cried.  
"Usagi-chan!" Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and walked towards Minako. She then pushed Minako to the side, "Usagi-chan? Is that really you?"  
"Hai," Usagi replied softly. "It is."  
  
  
There you have it. Part 7! Sorry it took soooooo long! I have been very busy. I will try to write more! I hope to get part 8 done today also! Hope you like that bit. Ja! Hiyiko! *^_^* (I like starz on my cheeks)  



	8. Dear, Readers

Dear Readers,  
Hey, this is Hiyiko (author of Missing You). I just wanna write ya a little letter saying thanx to all of you who read my story and reviewed it! That kept me writing! I just want to say that I do not appreciate it when people (Makanna) flame my story! I am Sorry to you Makanna that it is not perfect! If you hated it soooo much why would you waste your time reviewing it (I don't get some people). So I am just asking readers that you don't flame my story! It hurts! Ouch! I am sorry if it is not too great of a story and if I left some things out! But this is my first story I have written! My very first FanFiction! So once again Sorry to all of you that hated it. And Sorry to you Makanna that it was so bad you had to flame it! But hey it helped a little, because now I know what to improve on! So thanx for that. Well GTG Now peeps. Talk to ya later! (I am now working on part 8!)  
Thanx also to ya all for letting me vent out on ya! Ja!  
Hiyiko  
P.S. Don't worry I am still going to continue writing the story!  
P.P.S. Here is the review Makanna wrote encase some of you have no idea wut I am talking about! Can you believe that she didn't even make it a signed review! (Wut is she scared of me or something)  
MAKANNA chapter:5 @ 09-18-2001 03:09 PM3300838  
Alright..this plot is SO overdone!!! Everyone is making Usagi go to America, and her English is astrocious. And how did she get there? I know your like, by plane duh. But how did she book it? And with what money?! And you didn't say anything about Usagi's parents. Another thing. How did the scouts get into Usagi's room? Wouldn't her mom or dad know then that Usagi was gone?! And it is bullshiet about how fast everything happened where Mamoru and the inners are going to America. First of which, Mike didn't even ASK his parents and paying for 5 plane tickets from Japan to America? Gosh, he must be RICH. *rolls eyes* I know this is fanFICTION but try to lean towards REALITY sometimes. I know you have 2 more chapters, but this fic isn't even worth my time anymore. Good Riddance.  
  
If you have any questions or just wanna chit-chat e-mail me at little_rabbit_of_the_moon@hotmail.com, and Makanna if you are reading this, send me an e-mail. I wanna talk!   



	9. Missing You-Part 8

Missing You is dedicated to my BEST Friend…Stephanie (Kyohaku). Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Naoko does (Lucky her!)   
For it was her that got me writing, and because she is always there for me! Thanx Steph.  
  
  
Missing You-Part 8  
  
"Your hair!" Haruka gasped as she touched Usagi black hair. "What did you do?"  
"Different I know," Usagi spoke softly. "I had to dye it. It was the only way no one would recognize me."  
"Why Usagi? Why did you leave us?" Michiru asked questioningly.  
"I…I…I need to sit down!" Usagi cried.   
"Ruka-chan, help her inside." Michiru directed, "Everyone else go sit inside, I will make some tea for everyone.  
  
***FIVE MINUTES LATER***  
  
Everyone was quietly sipping their tea when Michiru brought the question up again, "Usagi, please tell us. Why did you run away? Was it something we did?"  
"Not all of you, just the Inner Sen…" Usagi started.  
"Motoki," Haruka looked at the man sitting next to Usagi, "Maybe it would be best for you to leave."  
"No Haruka-chan. It's all right. He knows about the Senshi and me being Sailor Moon. He has known straight from the beginning. He needs to hear what I have to say."  
"Hai," Haruka said as she glared at Motoki, everyone in the group knew she did not like to talk about anything that had to do with the senshi in front of someone who was not one of them.  
"As I was saying, it had nothing to do with you, the Outer Senshi. Just the Inners, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus," Usagi told the group as she looked over to Minako when she said her ruling planet.  
"What did they do to you, Princess?" asked Hotaru the youngest one in the room.  
"They rejected me," Usagi started to cry as those days replayed in her head.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
***RIVERWOOD PARK***  
  
"What are we going to do?" yelled Mars  
"We can't attack the Yoma." Jupiter yelled back, "If we hit her Mercury will end up just like Venus"  
"I wish Venus were well enough to help us battle," Mars wailed. All of a sudden she saw a shadow behind the Yoma. "Do you see that shadow Jupiter?"  
"Yeah, it's Sailor Moon," she replied. She motioned to Sailor Moon telling her to attack the Yoma from the back. That way the Yoma would protect Mercury from the blow of her attack and get Moon Dusted herself. Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.  
"MOON…GORGEOUS…MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon yelled out. The Yoma turned around pulling Mercury with it. The Yoma's grip tightened around Mercury's neck as the burst of energy came towards them.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screamed as the attack hit her.  
Sailor Moon, not noticing that the attack had hit her friend cried out, "MOON DUSTED!"  
"You'd think she would have learned after hurting her first friend." Mars sneered.  
"This time I am not going to stick up for you!" yelled Jupiter, "and I highly doubt Mercury will."  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the ledge he was standing on. "Good going Sailor Moon!" Now we are short two scouts!"  
"Yeah! Mercury was the most useful scout, because of her computer." Yelled Mars  
"Could you please leave now?!" Jupiter yelled at Sailor Moon.  
"Yeah we're afraid you might try to hurt one of us!" Mars yelled.  
"Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen with pleading eyes. He turned his head and looked away, for he was afraid that if he looked her in the eyes he would give in.  
"Leave," Mars said with an icy tone in her voice. Sailor Moon turned and ran back to her house in tears.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Don't cry, Usa-chan," Haruka tried to soothe her. She then turned and glared at Minako who was sitting quietly sipping her tea. "You call your self a leader! She is our princess! No matter how ditzy or clutzy she will always be our princess! Minako, I thought you were a worthy leader, but know I see you are not!" Haruka shouted at Minako getting angrier by the second.  
"Please Haruka-chan!" Usagi pleaded with her, "Don't be mad at her. It's mostly my fault they rejected me! Please listen to me!" With those words everyone in the room went silent as Usagi told them the story from the beginning. She told everyone about the, battles, the accidents and the harsh words passed around. As soon as she finished telling her story the doorbell rang. "No more people please!" cried Usagi. "I am so exhausted," With those words Usagi fainted on the spot.  
"I'll take her to her bedroom and lay her down in bed," Motoki told the group.  
"And I'll go see who it is," Haruka said as she walked towards the door.  
Just as Haruka was about to open the door Usagi whispered, "Please don't tell anyone that I am here."  
"What?" Haruka asked her.  
"Shhhh..." Motoki hushed her. "She fell asleep."  
"I think she means she doesn't want us to tell Mamoru-chan and the other senshi she is here. Yesterday before I came to her house, she made me promise that I wouldn't tell them where she lived. So please it's the most I can do for her after what happened. If you see them don't tell them where she is." Minako pleaded with the group.  
"Hai," the rest of the group said as Haruka opened the door.  
"Ummmm…Hi," Mike was standing at the door in front of Haruka, "This isn't Bunny's apartment is it? I mean I thought it was. I thought this is where she lived for the past 6 years."  
"Who are you? And who is Bunny?" Asked Haruka.  
"I'm Mike and Bunny is my girlfriend," Mike explained.  
"Ok, Good-bye," Haruka started to close the door.  
"Wait!" cried Minako, "Open the door." Haruka did as she was told and then looked at Minako. "That's Mike!"  
"Very good Minako. He just finished saying that!" Haruka explained to her.  
"I know, but that's Mike!" Minako tried again running towards the door, "Mamoru's friend Mike!"  
"Hey you're Minako aren't you?" asked Mike.  
"Yeah, but you can't see Bunny…Err…Usagi…Whatever you want to call her, because she's sleeping!" Minako blurted out the words.  
"Oh, well that's too bad. I brought some old friends of hers that I thought she might want to see," Mike told the blonde standing in front of him, "Hey you guys! Come here!" Mike called to his friends. Minako saw Mamoru and the others walk over to the door.  
"Hey Mina-chan!" Mako greeted her.  
"Why didn't you tell us you knew where Usagi lived!" demanded Rei.  
"Ummmmm… We don't want any! Bye!" Minako yelped as she slammed the door in their faces. She then quickly locked it so they couldn't get in. Minako then noticed the others laughing at her, "what?"   
"'We don't want any!' Was that the best thing you could think of to say to them," Motoki started to laugh even harder.  
"Don't want any what, Minako-chan?" Hotaru questioned the blonde.  
"Ummmm…ummmmm….I don't know, I just didn't know what else to say to them," Minako was blushing madly as everyone started to laugh harder. "Stop laughing at me!"  
"Ummmm…you guys," the group looked up and noticed Usagi standing in front of them, "could you try to be a little quieter I'm trying to sleep."  
"Sure Usagi-chan," Setsuna told her.  
"And by the way…Who was that at the door?" Usagi asked.  
"Ahhhh…No one, don't you worry about it Usagi-chan," Michiru said to her.  
Usagi looked towards the door when she heard a set of keys jingling in the lock, "Mike's here!" she cried.  
"But, how…" the group all had astounded looks on their faces.  
"I gave him a key to my apartment, so he could come in whenever he wants to." The door slowly opened and Usagi ran towards it. When the door was fully opened she ran into the man standing in front of the doorway, "Mike!" she cried as she hugged the man.  
~Wow! I had forgotten how good it felt to hold her in my arms~ The man thought to himself.  
"Uhhhhh…Bunny…I'm over here," Usagi looked up and noticed that she wasn't in Mike's arms.  
"MAMORU! What are you doing here!?" Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and looked around. She then noticed that the other Senshi were there.   
"Usako!" Mamoru gasped.  
"I am not your Usako any more Chiba, Mamoru! You…you…you Baka!" she cried.  
"Usagi-chan!" The inner senshi cried.   
"I do not love you any more! Nor do I need you! Any of you! I now love Mike!" Usagi felt the tears come to her eyes as the words she never meant flowed out of her mouth towards the inner senshi and Mamoru. "I hate you all! I just want you to…to…to stay out of my life!" Usagi tears turned in to muffled sobs as she covered her face with her petite hands.  
"Usa-chan," Haruka tried to soothe her. "Please, stop your crying. You didn't mean any of it. C'mon tell them you didn't mean it. You need them Usa, they are your life, your soul, your best friends. Listen to what they have to say."  
"They were my best friends. WERE!" Usagi was now bawling, "That was six years ago! I want them gone. No!" Usagi yelled in between gasps of air.   
"Listen to them," Haruka tried once more.  
"Please," Usagi looked up at Haruka with pleading eyes, "I want them gone, away from me."  
"You heard her, as much as I don't want to do this, Mamoru, girls, go!" Haruka cried.  
"But… Usako," Mamoru pleaded.  
"Go!" Haruka said with assertiveness in her voice.  
"Usa," Haruka looked at her with tears forming in her eyes, "why did u do it?"  
"I…I…I don't need them anymore!" Usagi cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks.   
"Don't say that," Michiru tried to dry the tears from Usagi's face.  
"Ladies," Setsuna's voice interrupted the sob fest, "I think we should be going now. The princess just needs time to be alone."  
"Hai." The three other girls coursed.  
"If you need us, we're just next door," Haruka told her.  
"Ok," Usagi said quietly.  
"I think I should be going too," Motoki told her. "I will come and see how you are doing tomorrow, maybe we can go out for lunch?"  
"Alright," Usagi looked up at him and smiled.  
"I'll be here at 12, then. Ja!" Motoki called as he walked out of the door.  
"Good-bye," The outer senshi said to Usagi.   
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi sighed softly once they had all left, "How I've missed you so."  
"Bunny! I'm home!" Usagi heard Chance cry as she walked into the apartment. "Hey, what do u say we go out for supper tonight? Huh? C'mon my treat!"  
"Sure…" Bunny smiled at the thought of food.  
"Go get changed and we can leave." Chance told her.  
  
  
OK, I am so SORRY that it took so long to get this out! Sorry for it for bein so short also! I kind of ha a writers block! So please enjoy and tell me what you think! E-mail me sometime...My new addy... anime_goddess_01@hotmail.com or my old one little_rabbit_of_the_moon@hotmail.com I'd love to hear from all of you! I will try my best to get the next part of the story out soon! Ja! Hiyiko! =^.^= (my kitty) 


End file.
